revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enchanted Franken-Forest
Plot In the beginning of the episode, Lightning is beating up a dummy that looks like Cameron. He then mocks his voice in the confessional and calls him a "sneaky challenge stealer" and keeps punching him. Cameron goes to Zoey for help, who seems to not be her usual self anymore. She gives Cameron advice to help him man up to Lightning, who is seen salting and eating the Cameron dummy, causing Cameron to freak out. Zoey tries to team up with Cameron to get him out. Chris McLean welcomes the finalists to the "Mutant Forest of Terror". Cameron backs away slowly in fear, and almost lands in a bio-hazardous sinkhole. Chris also says that this is where Chef gets all his Marshmallows of Toxic Loserdom. The challenge is to race through the forest in order to find a mutant Venus Fly Trap that holds a rare flower needed in order to win the challenge. Cameron is excited to know whoever wins the challenge also gets to decide who they take to the finale. Zoey asks how they were going to find the flower. Chris proceeds to give them a piece of a map and says they can either share, or run off. Lightning chooses to go off on his own, while Cameron and Zoey stay together and follow the start of the map, until the trail ends. In the forest, Lightning is seen running while cheering, until he finds himself lost. While walking in a random direction, he comes across a giant fly and a mutant flower. He mocks them, until they chase him. The camera then goes over to Cameron and Zoey. Cameron asks Zoey if she's feeling okay, due to her new personality. She doesn't seem to care and continues to use her "instincts" when Lightning and the giant fly crash into a tree nearby. Lightning drops his piece of the map, and Zoey grabs it saying she needs it. Cameron tries to correct her by saying "we" trying to reassure himself that he's not alone on this. Zoey says in the confessional that she loves Cameron, but he's a "word nerd", stating that "we" and "I" doesn't matter as long as they're on the same team. Cameron walks to find Zoey, he discovers ,after trying to make peace with a giant fly, that it quickly falls in love with him. Nearby, Zoey is walking with all of the map, when she steps on a sinkhole and manages to grab on the ledge. Lightning steals the map, leaving her behind. The giant fly is seen flirting with Cameron but it is then eaten by a mutant squirrel, when Zoey comes over saying that he's been playing with a house fly while Lightning has the whole map now. But up ahead, Lightning doesn't know how to read the map because he has the parts mixed up. Back with Cameron and Zoey, they figure out that Venus fly traps are found in places like bogs. Zoey says that she remembers seeing a bog on the map. Then she makes a confessional saying that she's doing all the work, while Cameron is "mutant bait". Lightning is seen running uphill saying he's almost there, but then finds out that he is falling of the cliff. Back in the forest, Cameron and Zoey find the bog and Larry with the flower inside it's mouth. Chris is seen remembering all the good times he had with Larry before he left him behind while the toxic waste company took over. Back at the camps mine, Ezekiel makes his third cameo in the season when getting out from the mine, until Lightning trips over him and he falls back down, creating a long screech followed by a loud thump. Zoey is seen asking herself how she was going to get the flower, but Cameron corrects her again saying "we" could get across by the stepping stones. Zoey attempts to follow Cameron's plan, but halfway across, she encounters a mutant turtle which pushes her back to Cameron. She thinks that Cameron is out to get rid of her, but Cameron tries to reassure her that they're together on this challenge. Lightning finally catches up to them, and jumps right on and over the mutant turtle to the flower. But right as he goes to grab it, the fly trap shuts Lightning inside, but then spits him out after he tried to fight it. Zoey tells Cameron to stop cowering in fear and go get the flower for her, but Cameron once again corrects her. He finds out that the flower is Larry's bite censor, but there is no way to grab it fast enough. Zoey states she has a plan.Later,Cameron is seen going down from a rope to the fly trap, but when he gets down, he sways from sneezing from the pollen of the plant, which makes the plant bite him. The branch holding the rope then starts to break as he attempts to go down for the second time, but Lightning knocks him away as he grabs the flower while riding on a vine. Larry gets up and uses its roots as hands and legs to chase after Lightning. Cameron asks Zoey if they're still a team, and she agrees. As Lightning tries to get to the finish line, Larry grabs him while Zoey grabs the flower from his hands. Larry throws Lightning and goes after Zoey. Cameron and Zoey exchange the flower to distract Larry, but Cameron drops the flower when Zoey passes it. After Cameron grabs it, he runs away from Larry and Zoey tells him to pass it so she can win this. Cameron then says that she'd vote him off and Larry snatches him, leaving the flower on the ground. As Zoey heads for the finish line with the flower, she hears Cameron scream for her. She has a montage of her old personality and how she was nice to him. She then says no amount of money is better than a friend and drops her bandanna and flower. As Lightning approaches the flower, he runs off with it, while Zoey is in Larry's mouth with Cameron. Chris is seen screaming for Larry to grab Lighting before he gets to the finish, but he makes one big leap pass the finish. Chris grabs the flower, only to give it back to Larry.Larry spits out Zoey and Cameron and eats the flower, while Chris cuddles with him. Zoey then offers a hand to Cameron while he accepts thanking her.Back at the cabins, Zoey and Cameron are talking about their friendship. Zoey says whatever happens that they'd still have their friendship. Lightning then taunts them by threatening either one of them could go.At the elimination ceremony, Lightning gets to pick which one he wants to send home. Cameron then offers himself to leave, knowing he would probably be Lightning's choice anyways. Lightning interrupts Cameron's speech and says he's hurling Zoey instead. They both are shocked of what they heard about Lightning's choice. Cameron says she's a more worthy opponent, and Lightning responds by that being the reason why she needs to go. Chris then hurls Zoey and signs off by saying that if Zoey and Cameron were the final 2, it would be a "snooze-fest". Later that night though, Chef is seen with the Marshmallow of Loserdom Chris forgot to give Zoey. He throws it in the bonfire pit, while a giant explosion goes off as the episode ends. Characters Trivia General *This episode marks the first time a genetic intern is given a name ** In this case his name is josh *With the elimination of Zoey this is the first season where the final two are of the same gender (male). *This episode reveals how the Marshmellows of Toxic loserdom are made *Ezekiel makes another appearence in this episode. *Chris states it's been three years since Total Drama Island since he left Larry on the island. *Ezekiel shows signs of returning to his human state in this episode he yells sighs and grunts in his human voice instead of animal growls. *This is the only episode of the season in which Scott does not appear, this is also the only episode of the entire series in which the main antagonist does not appear in any way. *Zoey is the second female to rank 3rd. The first was Heather. Continuity *During Zoey's audition tape she states that she would hate to be eliminated from Total Drama by a jock. Lightning is the one chooses her to be eliminated making her fear come true. *In this episode she also reveals the name of her hamster that appeared on her audition tape. In this case, Miss Puffycheeks. *This is the second episode in which the prize for winning is choosing who is eliminated next. The first is Grand Chef Auto. ** Coincidentally both of the contestants who won this prize were both members of theToxic Rats and went on to be the highest ranking members of the rats. *Additionally the two contestants who were eliminated this way are [and Zoey|in a relationship.] *Also they were both from the Mutant Maggots. * The way Cameron thought he was he was leaving the show is similar to Gwen's Behavior in Trial By Tri-athlon. *The music that played when the fly was kissing Cameron was the same music that played when Duncan and Gwen were kissin in The Ex Flies Gallery Enchanted.png|Cameron, Zoey and Lightning are the Final 3. 1217-1-.png|Chef reveals how the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is made. EFFEp12 Larry grows into monster-1-.png|Larry is angered when Lightning gets the flower. EFFEp12 Zoey turns back to normal-1-.png|Zoey is seen back to herself after saving Cameron. EFFEp12pic21-1-.png|Lightning chooses Zoey to be eliminated, being a stronger opponent. EFFEp12pic22-1-.png|Zoey is the last to take the Hurl of Shame. Category:Episodes